An unexpected love affair
by Weskette
Summary: "Soooo, Chris... What were you up to while I was gone?"  A question that brings up some odd acusations...


_My best friend and I came up with this late last night after going to see Resident Evil Afterlife. Her username is 'Rebecca is NOT amused.' The two interns in this are she and I as well._

* * *

**An unexpected love affair**

"Soooo, Chris... What were you up to while I was gone?" Chris Redfield glanced over his shoulder at the younger blond woman with confusion.

"Well, uh, BSAA business." He shrugged and led them into the BSAA office.

"Just buisness?" Jill asked innocently, pretending to examine the painting.

"Uh, yeah. That's about it. I was glad when someone found your picture in the report." He continued on to sit down at a computer and type into it.

"Oh, really?" The tone in her voice made him look up. She paced slowly across the room for a brief moment, then turned her attention back to the painting. Chris stood and strolled across the room to stand beside her.

"Jill, what's up?" He tilted his head slightly and crossed his arms, taking on an 'I'm-not-convinced' look.

"Oh, nothing." Jill shrugged and walked off in a leisurely manner, occasionally stopping to examine some insignificant piece of paper. Finally she settled on the couch across the room in a content sigh. Chris smirked and planted himself back onto the computer chair.

"Don't worry, I got rid of all the porn mags before you came." Turning his attention back to the computer, he didn't notice the woman's cheeks flare in anger. Before she could reply with a scathing remark, resident medic Rebecca Chambers opened the door, waving to the two in the office.

"Jill! Chris! How're you guys feeling?" She smiled at the older man and woman, green eyes dancing as usual.

"Oh, I'm fine. Great job as always, Becca." Chris grinned at the brunette and flexed his previously injured arm. For a moment, Jill was quiet. Lost in thought. Then, it was like a light-switch had suddenly been flipped on in her mind. She sprang to her feet, blue eyes alight in anger, and screeched loudly at her companions.

"YOU'RE HAVING AN AFFAIR WITH REBECCA, AREN'T YOU?" Both Chris and Rebecca jumped in surprise and shot looks of confusion at the blonde.

"Wait, Jill, I'm not-" Chris held up his hands in defense, protesting his innocence, but was cut off by Claire suddenly bursting inside the room.

"Hey, Jill, Chris! Oh, hi Becca!" The younger, bubbly, Redfield flopped on the couch where Jill was once sitting, flashing everyone in the room a brilliant smile.

"OH MY GOD, CHRIS!" Screamed Jill.

"FIRST REBECCA, AND NOW CLAIRE? YOU'RE OWN SISTER? WHAT WERE YOU DOING, HAVING THREE-SOMES WHILE I WAS GONE?" The woman was practically pulling out her hair at this point.

Just then, two teenagers strolled into the room. One had short blonde hair with a blue beret, black Bioshock T-shirt, and a pair of faded jeans. The other had short reddish hair, wearing a black tank-top and dark jeans. The blonde one had a name-tag on that read 'Autumn.' The red-haired one had a name-tag that said 'Jessica.'

Jill saw them and whirled back around to face the three confused BSAA members. "WHAT, ARE THESE TWO YOURS AND REBECCA'S CHILDREN?"

Autumn and Jessica stopped when they heard the woman's outburst and looked at each other, confused.

"Seriously, Jill, I-" Chris tried to talk again but was cut off by Jill again.

"NEXT THING I KNOW, REBECCAS GONNA BE PREGNANT! AND THOSE TWO WILL HAVE A LITTLE BROTHER!" Jill motioned to the extremely confused teenagers. They began to back out of the room but stopped again.

"Jill, what are you-" Rebecca began to ask. Once again the lock-pick interrupted her.

"SHUT UP, REBECCA. I'M NOT RANTING AT YOU."

"Jill, I-" Claire tried.

"I SAID BE QUIET."

"Jill, babe-" Chris attempted yet again.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU AND THE MEDIC GO AND HAVE A PERFECT LIFE TOGETHER, WITH YOUR LITTLE TEENAGE DAUGHTERS!" With this, she stomped out of the room in a huff.

The room sat in silence for a few moments. The two teenage girls seemed to be trying to realize what had happened, and Claire kinda just left the room without further questions. Chris slowly turned to Rebecca.

"How long is this going to go on?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Let's see..." Rebecca began, "Three... Two... One."

As Rebecca said 'one', Jill burst through the door. It took only a second before she was hugging Chris and saying, "I missed you..."

Chris turned his head to face her and gave her a quick kiss. "How much caffeine have you had today?"

"Alot." She said before returning the kiss.

The three burst out laughing as Autumn and Jessica slowly backed out of the room.

Rebecca stopped for a moment and said, "You guys realize we just scared the new interns off?"


End file.
